Premier
The Declasse Premier is a compact 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. In GTA San Andreas, it is the civilian version of the Taxi and the Police Car, it also appears to be a "cousin" of the bulkier Elegant but the older brother of the Asea. Design GTA San Andreas ] The Premier strongly resembles a 1993-1994 Chevrolet Caprice. This is odd due to the time period being set in 1992; the taillights, which are rectangular in shape as opposed to the Caprice's rounder taillights, might have some influence from 1992-1994 Ford Crown Victoria's. Its very boxy greenhouse looks closer to the Australian Holden VK Commodore but this may be to conserve graphics, this may in fact be the likely cause since a beta Police Car had a more detailed resemblance to a Caprice.Image:Police-GTASA-SFPD-beta-front.png The Premier is the base car for San Andreas' Taxi and the San Fierro Police Department and Los Santos Police Department's Police Cars. GTA IV and GTA V ).]] In GTA IV and V, the Declasse-manufactured Premier is redesigned as a more modernized compact design, which is more suited for urban city streets. It is resembling a cross between Chevrolet Cobalt and Daewoo Lacetti with some details that resembles a 2005-2011 T250 Chevrolet Aveo sedan (obviously for its four-door design but also for its taillight design). The front of the car appears similar to Chevrolet Cobalt sedan and the 2001-2006 Toyota Corolla. With its enlarged grille located in the bumper region, the car bears an eerie resemblance to the 9th generation Chevrolet Impala. The taillights appear similar to the 2005-2011 Chevrolet Aveo tailights, and are reminiscent of the taillights of the 2006-2009 Ford Fusion. Performance GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, its acceleration, speed, and handling are all quite impressive, while the sturdiness and bulk of the chassis render the Premier capable of withstanding heavy damage, making this front-engine, rear-drive beast simply one of the best passenger vehicles in the game. The strong engine, responsive handling, and sturdy frame also make the Premier an ideal car for performing the PIT maneuver and for ramming other vehicles, hence its use as a police car. You also use the Police Car version, to learn how to do the PIT maneuver in Driving School. The only downside is its below average grip on road. The Premier is likely to be powered by a large V6. Premier's Drag Multiplier is 1.8, which is more aerodynamic than any other top end supercar, except for the Infernus where the Drag Multiplier is 1. It is officially the third most aerodynamic car in the game. Police and taxi variants One interesting note is that performance aspects for the Premier come in in three variations in GTA San Andreas: mediocre, impressive, and fantastic. The version of the Premier with the worst performance is the Taxi, with modest acceleration and speed, and a heavy, lumbering frame. Next is the civilian version, with its outstanding performance and lighter chassis. Last is the Police version, which is the civilian Premier with a slightly more powerful engine and increased durability, and truly one of the best vehicles in the game. Other variations include the fact that the Taxi is the only front-wheel drive version of the Premier, partly explaining its comparatively poor performance. Furthermore, the San Fierro police car enjoys improved suspension over that of the police car in Los Santos (most likely due to San Fierro's hilly streets). GTA IV The Premier in GTA IV has a 4.0L V6 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive layout. The engine itself is responsive, propelling the vehicle off the line quickly, and giving it an outstanding top speed of 179 mph for an everyday sedan, but its gear ratio kills acceleration, since the gears are apparently very far apart. Handling is rather good for a car in the compact 4 door class, keeping the Premier stable in most turns, though some oversteer can be felt. The suspension is rather soft however, giving way to body roll. Braking is adequate, though not as good as other, larger sedans. Crash deformation is below average, with the Premier stalling after only a few collisions. Overall, the Premier's performance traits are similar to that of its mid-sized counterpart, the Merit. GTA V The Premier in GTA V seems to have had a power upgrade as the car has a lot more get up and go than the previous rendition. Handling has also been improved thanks to the more realistic FWD like its real-life counterpart. It is responsive and quick, and handles very well on tight corners, in par with the more expensive, larger sedans in the game. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Premier can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Notable Owners * Michael De Santa temporarily drives a red Premier as his new primary vehicle (possibly a rental) after his son takes his original car. Can be customized and retain all the modifications during the time Michael possess it. When he recovers his personal Tailgater after the mission Monkey Business, Michael will lose this Premier permanently. * Nigel owns a blue premier in Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli and Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act. * Mr. Kenneth (possibly) Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns commonly at Market and Commerce. * Spawns commonly at the southern areas of San Fierro. * Rarely seen at Jefferson. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Whilst driving a Banshee around Alderney, it may be spawned. * Most common around Dukes and areas all over Alderney. GTA V * Very common in Los Santos and can be found in parking garages around the city. * Spawns at Michael's house after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre and at Trevor's trailer between Minor Turbulence and Monkey Business. Trivia *The Premier plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA IV'': Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. *The Premier features the "Door Ajar" Chime, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. *The Premier in GTA IV features dual exhaust tips, however, there is a glitch, that the left pipe spews out fumes, while the right one doesn't. *It was seen in the first GTA V trailer. *Premier is a title for the head of government in some countries, states and sub-national governments. (e.g. Premier of the State Council of the People's Republic of China, Premier of the Soviet Union). *In GTA IV, the 4.0L V6 and RWD drivetrain is clearly unrealistic for such a compact car, this is likely due to developer oversight, as its real life counterpart is FWD. However, this was fixed in GTA V. *It's the only car in the 3D Universe that has a police and taxi variant. *Its HD Universe iteration is stated to have been produced from 2004 to 2010, referring to the real life Chevrolet Cobalt. *Despite different design, the Premier is comparable to the Dinka Blista in GTA V in terms of performance and handling characteristics. Also, both cars are in the compact class. References ajmdeclassepremierfrontred.jpg|Premier front. ajmdeclassepremierfrontgray.jpg|Declasse Premier side. Premier_badges.png|Badging on the Premier. Note the badging on the right which resembles the Pontiac GTO's side badges 180px-Premier-GTAV-trailer.jpg|A Premier as seen in GTA V Trailer. }} de:Premier es:Premier fr:Premier nl:Premier pl:Premier pt:Premier Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Compact Cars